Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Destiny
by CBGN001
Summary: What if Celestial Being had more than four Gundams as well as more ships? (other than Team Trinity and Fereshte). *A cross-over between Gundam SEED and Gundam 00, although events and locations are from 00 Timeline* (UPDATED with Chapter 4)
1. Chapter 1: Celestial Being

The year is 2307 AD, fossil fuels are near depletion and the distribution of energy is unbalanced. As a result, humanity has devoted research into the best option of sustainable energy, solar energy. After half a century of planning, a solar energy system was built spanning 50,000 kilometres around three orbital space elevators. In order to construct this enormous structure which provides a nearly infinite source of energy, the majority of the world was united into three power blocs: international economic alliance centred around North and South America, the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations, commonly referred to as the Union, the Human Reform League (HRL) centred around China, Russia, India and all of Southeast Asia, and lastly, the new European alliance, the Advanced European Union (AEU).

Due to the immense size of the orbital elevators, defending them is difficult, and from a structural point of view, are very fragile. However, even in such perilous times, the various blocs continue to play a large-scale zero-sum game for the sake of honour, pride and prosperity.

Even in the 24th century, humanity has yet to fully unite as one. A group of people plans to act in forcing humanity into unity. Equipped with mobile suits known as Gundam, they are the paramilitary organisation, Celestial Being. In order to eradicate the scourge of war once and for all, they are launching a military campaign that transcends race, nationality, religion and creed. Celestial Being will be the source of humanity's reformation.

Chapter 1: Celestial Being

~ AEU Orbital Space Elevator, 2307 A.D.~

Today is the day the AEU tests its new mobile suit, Enact. A new type of mobile suit, it is developed with technology capable of drawing energy from the orbital elevator. Green in colour and quite fast and agile, it shoots all its targets on the testing grounds with perfect accuracy. Armed with a 120mm rifle that fires electromagnetically-accelerated live rounds and was one of the most advanced weapons available before the introduction of beam weaponry. It has a firing interval of 35 seconds per standard shot while also having an alternate rapid fire mode. The battery and ammo pack on the rear serves as reserve ammunition.

The crowds observing the trial were impressed with the Enact, with whispers and murmurs of "Amazing!", "Wow". Within the crowd, a spectacled young man with long dark brown hair observed with a smile, "Mobile Suit Enact, the AEU's first solar energy-compatible model.

Another blonde young man came from behind, "The AEU's development of the orbital elevator is falling behind schedule. At the very least, they wanted to improve their mobile suit capability." Smiling, the other spectacled man responded, "Hey, is this okay? For the ace of MSWAD to be in a place like this..."

"Of course it's not okay."

Sitting down beside the spectacled man, the blonde listened to his friend's explanation. "But the AEU's very resolute, wanting to present a new model for the Human Reform League's tenth anniversary.

"How's that suit looking?"

A question to which the spectacled man answered with a grin, "No matter how you look at it, it's simply a shameless copy of our Flag fighter. The only thing original about it is the design."

"Hey, I heard that!" Seems the pilot of the Enact heard their conversation, and came out of his mobile suit.

"What did you just say?! Huh, come on!"

"At least its hearing sensors are very sharp," comments the blonde. His friend simply chuckled.

The Enact's pilot would not know what's going to happen to him within a few moments, none would have anticipated.

A mobile suit was approaching the testing grounds from above, coloured blue, white and a bit of red, armed with what seems like a sword and dispersing white particles. Inside, its pilot inside wore a blue pilot suit. "240082. Exia, target location confirmed. I will stop GN Particle dispersion once I reach the destination. Primary Target located." An image of the Enact appears on the pilot's screen. "The first phase will proceed as planned."

The AEU's Military Security detected an unknown mobile suit heading towards the testing grounds. A soldier observing the radar reported, "Captain, an unknown mobile suit is approaching"

"What?"

"Approaching from 3 o'clock."

The captain rose from his seat and yelled, "Whose unit is it from? We're in the middle of a presentation, look into it!"

Another soldier remarked, "There is no response from the radar! It's being jammed!"

"Show me the footage from the cameras!"

All were surprised by the image they saw, a mobile suit which is unrecognisable.

"Huh, an unknown unit? Why at a time like this..." Before he could finish, the Enact's pilot's communications were cut off.

At the observation post, many were surprised by the incoming mobile suit. "Amazing, they had another new model..." His blonde friend responded, "That suit isn't theirs. That light..."

Exia landed at the testing grounds, facing the Enact, it deactivated its particles dispersion. "Hey, hey, who are you working for? The Union? The HRL? Well, either way, you've entered someone else's territory. I'm not letting you get away easily!" The Enact's pilot threatened the other mobile suit.

The Enact pulled out its Sonic Blade and began charging at the unknown mobile suit, while taunting all sorts of insult. "Huh? Hey, come on! Fight me!" The unknown unit simply remained still even though the Enact is fast approaching, aiming to attack it.

"Exia, eliminating the target."

Before the Enact could land a hit on the other mobile suit, it had deployed its folded sword and cut off the Enact's hands. Enact's pilot was shocked. "You bastard! You don't get it, do you?!

It fired a shot from its rifle but Exia manages to avoid the shot, taking out its beam saber.

"I'm special!" The Enact's left arm was cut off

"I'm famous!" Then its right arm and its head

"I'm the king of mock battles!" The Enact falters to the ground.

Those within the observation post were beyond shock. AUE Military officials who were so proud of their Enact were speechless. The blonde man took his binoculars and zoomed into a particular part of the unknown mobile suit. Its head. Reading aloud what he saw, "Gundam? Is that the name of the mobile suit?"

Within Exia's cockpit, its pilot reports back to his team, "Exia, first phase complete. Proceeding to second phase." Reactivating its particle dispersion, Exia flew away from the area.

The AEU military mobilised its mobile suits squadrons. Multiple mobile suits were launched to track down and find the unknown unit.

The blonde commented, with a rather serious tone, "But that mobile suit.. a checkup on the AEU , who are going down the path of arms proliferation. No... should this be taken as a warning? If that's so, the AEU definitely won't stay quiet after something like this."

In space...

~Celestial Being Mothership, Ptolemaios~

A blonde girl reported, "Exia has completed the first phase within the calculated time. Once we enter the second phase, we'll re-estimate."

Her male colleague with black hair comments, "Is Setsuna doing things properly?"

Beside him, his friend remarks, "If he wasn't, that would show us Celestial Being's limit, wouldn't it?  
"

"Don't waste time chatting! It's almost time to start the third phase." warned the blonde girl

Another woman entered. With long, curly dark-brown hair, she was holding a drink," You don't have to be so stiff, you know? It's our first performance as Celestial Being. Let's go all out."

"What, you're drinking alcohol during a mission?"

"Seriously?"

Taking another sip, "Oh relax, it's fine. I'm the strategist. I'll leave the rest to you."

Another girl with pink hair reports, "Container loading completed. Kyrios, transporting to the catapult deck." A fighter-jet style machine with orange colours was being moved, preparing for a launch. Within its cockpit, a dark-haired pilot ponders to himself, as if two people were in the same body, "Finally, a real battle. Tired of waiting, Hallelujah...? I'm depressed"

"Kyrios has arrived at the catapult deck. Linear catapult voltage, increasing from 130 to 520. Kyrios is at the linear field. Launching preparations complete. Transferring timing to Kyrios."

"I have control. Kyrios, commencing operation." The pilot launches his machine out of the spaceship.

~Human Reform League Orbital Space Elevator Pillars of Heaven~

"The second of the tree orbital elevators, nicknamed Pillars of Heaven. The party to commemorate its tenth anniversary of its completion is in full swing. Representatives from each of the HRL's member nations involved in the construction of the orbital elevator are attending this party. Also in attendance are representatives from various industries as well as the military" reports a journalist on board the HRL's Orbital Space Elevator, Pillars of Heaven.

A cute girl with a ponytailed black hair takes a sip of her drink. A man approaches her and whispers, "It has begun, my lady."

The girl's face turned serious, "They've finally begun to move."

Meanwhile, back on Earth...

The Exia is seen as engaging in air combat with multiple units of the AEU's standard Hellion mobile suits. No matter how hard they try, Exia is able to avoid all their shots. In addition, six more mobile suits were mobilised from within the pillars.

"As I thought, the AEU has military assets even inside the pillar."

Back on the ground, an Orange Haro unit within a mobile suit's cockpit reports, "Lockon, reinforcements approaching. Reinforcements approaching."

The pilot, a man with dark brown hair, wearing a green pilot suit, chuckles, "This might be tough even for Setsuna. Then, maybe I should aim at them. This will be the first battle for Lockon Stratos and Gundam Dynames!" He activates the aiming mechanism within the cockpit. Three shots were fired from the ground; all three units which were shot went down, catching enemy forces off guard.

Lockon's Gundam Dynames, a unit coloured in green, is armed with a Sniper Rifle, enabling it to snipe at targets from a distance.

Five units were shot at with deadly accuracy, all went down. The last Hellion unit was dealt a severe blow from Exia GN Sword, sending it crashing down.

Exia's pilot, Setsuna, murmurs, "Second phase completed."

Back in space...

~ Human Reform League Orbital Space Elevator Pillars of Heaven~

The HRL's military radar detected three mobile suits, signalled as unknown suits, approaching the orbital space elevator.

"Mobilise all available Tieren units now!"

Three units of the HRL's Tieren Space Type suits were launched to counter the incoming threat. But before they could intercept, a fast orange mobile suit in flight form managed to shoot down two of the unknown mobile suits. Within Kyrios, an image of one of the unknown mobile suits appeared on the Allelujah's screen, "Special attack unit? Damn, these terrorists! Tieria!"

Suddenly, a large mobile suit appeared. It has very large body parts, probably because of thick armour, armed with a large bazooka. Within the cockpit, a pilot with a purple suit says calmly, "Virtue, eliminating the target."

Taking its large bazooka, Virtue activates its GN Bazooka and fires a shot. It literally destroyed the incoming mobile, with not even a small part of the mobile suit surviving, literally destroying it to smithereens.

Allelujah remarks, "Jeez, you overdid it, you know?"

The following day, back on Earth, at the Tokyo Special Economic Zone:

"Good Morning. It's time for JNN News. Our first topic is the attack on the high orbital station that is part of the HRL's Pillar of Heaven Space Elevator. Early dawn, mobile suits suspected to be terrorists, attacked the Human Reform League's Orbital Station. Furthermore, unidentified mobile suits intercepted the terrorists. We have breaking news! We at JNN have just received a video message from the group that prevented the terrorist attack. Their true identity and intentions remain unclear, but it is clear that they have a strong connection to this incident. We will be airing the footage uncut, so please watch closely."

The video recording plays~~

"This is an announcement for all of mankind who have been raised on Earth. We are Celestial Being. We are the paramilitary organisation that possesses the mobile weapon, Gundam. Celestial Being aims to bring about the eradication of war in this world. We do not aim to profit from anything. We stand for the greater goal of the total eradication of war. Now, we have a proclamation for all of mankind. Political parties, religion, energy; no matter the reason, against all acts of war, we will do all that is in our power to intervene. Countries who indulge in war, organisations, enterprises, and others, will be faced with our armed interventions. We are Celestial Being. A paramilitary organisation that exists to purely eradicate war."

At an unknown location somewhere on Earth, Setsuna and Lockon, out of their Gundams, are listening in to the video recording as well. "It's begun. Or rather, it's beginning. It can't be stopped. We picked a fight against the world, got it Setsuna?" To which the young Exia pilot replied while gazing at his Gundam, "I know. We're Celestial Being's Gundam Meister."

NOTE: This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I've read a lot of fanfic by others, so I decided to try it out. Please be kind to me ^^ Any helpful tips on improving the story would be helpful. Also, this fanfic would follow the storyline of Gundam 00 Season 1 (crossover with SEED Characters and Mecha). Although the first chapter is very similar to the first anime episode, I intend on completely altering the rest of the chapters.

ATTENTION: I do not own any rights to Gundam 00 or any Gundam mentioned. All rights belong to its respective owners, as well as Sunrise and Bandai.


	2. Chapter 2: Gundam Meisters

Chapter 2: Gundam Meisters

~At an International Intergovernmental Conference, UN Headquarters, New York, Union Territory~

Two days after Celestial Being's first armed intervention, the leaders and politicians of the three power blocs, the AEU, the Union and the HRL, gathered at a conference to discuss the new threat to their political agendas, Celestial Being. All were in agreement that it would be nearly impossible to construct mobile suits and have the ability to intervene without powerful support and backing. None of the power blocs admitted to supporting or funding Celestial Being.

President Jonathan Kennedy, United States President, as well as the de facto head of the Union came up with his own explanation. "We do not know much about Celestial Being. Even with the combined efforts of intelligence from all three power blocs, we are still unable to ascertain any useful information with regards to this paramilitary organisation. However, we do know of its founder. Aeolia Schenberg, an academic born in 2051, he has made significant contributions in the fields of physics and engineering, having come up with the theoretical framework of the orbital space elevators and photovoltaic energy systems. After going underground, we suppose during which he founded Celestial Being, he also cut any ties with his family. This is evident as none of his descendants knew anything of him. However, there is only one definite thing we know of Celestial Being: they possess a mobile suit superior than any we've created, the Mobile Suit Gundam. These Gundams are far superior in both performance as well as technology to our Flag Fighters, the HRL's Tieren, as well as the AEU's newest Enact model. With that in mind, I, as President of the United States and representative of the Union member states to this conference, announce the formation of a Union Anti-Gundam Team, headed by our military aces."

The President's speech received thunderous applause from Union supporters within the conference. However, the leaders of the HRL and the AEU were not impressed. They would not let the Union have the glory of defeating Celestial Being. However Prime Minister David Kyrzynsky, the Prime Minister of Poland, as well as the Head of the AEU Diplomatic Envoy to this conference, was unable to say anything. Celestial Being's first act of armed intervention targeted the AEU, and in the process, not only proving the Enact's inferiority to the Gundams, but also exposing to the world of the AEU's failure to comply with the treaty. As a result of Celestial Being's intervention, the world now knows that the AEU has stationed more military forces within the pillars than what is allowed within the treaty.

The HRL's representative to the conference was just as annoyed at the Union's actions. Sergei Smirnov, commander and strategist within the HRL's military with the rank of Lieutenant General, was ordered by the HRL government to attend the conference as an observer, and purely an observer. Lt General Smirnov had observed the available tapes of Celestial Being's first two interventions. He was more absorbed in his thoughts than listening to the ramblings of politicians within the conference. _"The manoeuvres of those machines, Gundams, are different from anything I've ever seen. They are more flexible; they have superior weapons and even with only four mobile suits, were able to carry out two successful interventions simultaneously. The two units which appeared in AEU territory were different than the ones we encountered during the attempted terrorist attack on Pillars of Heaven. The mobile suit with mostly blue and white colours were designed with the purpose of melee combat, as it was armed with multiple beam sabers and daggers, and a foldable sword. However, hidden between the sword and its shield, is a small rifle. Therefore, it is a versatile unit capable of changing tactics in the fields of battle. The green mobile suit is armed with a long-range weapon, capable of providing mid-to-long range support fire. It is a deadly unit if piloted well and receives proper tactical orders. The other two also differs in its characteristics. The orange flight-like mobile suit is a very fast and agile machine. It was able to intercept two of the incoming terrorists faster than that of our Tieren Space Type. Armed with a beam rifle, its accuracy is deadly as two of the terrorists were destroyed within a few shots. And lastly, the mobile suit with a bulky and thick exterior armour. Armed with a single bazooka, it was able to shoot a beam burst which completely obliterated the incoming terrorist. The mobile suit was literally destroyed, without any trace of it. This mobile suit is the single most destructive out of all of them. From just observing it, not only does it have thick armour, it has a weapon capable of wiping out an entire squadron of incoming mobile suits. It might even be able to destroy a warship. However, all the Gundams have one particular trait in common; they all disperse a type of light or particles. Based on analysis done by AEU scientists as well as our own HRL Advanced Warfare Lab, it has been confirmed that these particles are able to disrupt wireless communications and networks, basically jamming all types of radio frequencies. These Gundams are a terrifying combination. And if they are really intent with their goal of eradicating war through armed intervention, these Gundams give them an edge the rest of the power blocs, including us, will never have..."_

Smirnov's thoughts were interfered by a pat on his back. "Forgive me for disturbing you, Lt General Smirnov. But it seems the Gundams have made an appearance yet again."

"Where?"

"In the Kingdom of Azadistan and the Republic of Kurdistan. It is most certain that they are planning to intervene in the conflict between the two states which had been raging in the region for nearly a hundred years."

Smirnov was not at all surprised at this new development. "As I thought, they really are intent in pursuing a goal of eradicating war. It wouldn't be surprising as the war between Azadistan and Kurdistan had been going on for nearly a hundred years, with peace talks amounting to nothing."

"One more important thing, Sir." The young man handed Smirnov images of the Gundams which have appeared.

"What the...? These.. These are all different from the four that we've encountered! Huh, it seems Celestial Being possesses more than just four of those terrifying mobile suits... This is a disturbing development."

Within the conference, the leaders and representatives from the AEU and the Union are no more within discussions. All are now too shocked with the new briefing that their military advisors are giving. The existence of more Gundams, more than just the four units which appeared two days ago.

However, unbeknownst to those within the conference, spies and agents of Celestial Being were observing the panic and chaos within the conference. A man with long red hair, seated at the back, was both amused and satisfied with their reactions. Addressing the young man sitting next to him, "Now Ribbons, the world shall see Celestial Being will not bow down to the pressures of humanity. The very same humanity which seeks to fight among themselves for power, glory, resources and pride. Celestial Being shall force humanity to reform, to change its warmongering ways." His partner simply nodded.

"However, Mr. Alejandro, did you know of the existence of more Gundams?"

To this, the red-haired man simply gave a short answer, "It is unimportant. I'm simply an observer for Celestial Being. There are certain things that even Veda will not share with observers."

~Secondary Team Mothership, _Eternal_, Celestial Being~

Underwater, in the oceans of the Atlantic, was Celestial Being's Secondary Team and its mothership, the _Eternal_. They had been ordered to be on standby and ready for the next mission.

A man with dark blue hair is standing in front of his Gundam, gazing at it, pondering with his own thoughts. _"So, it has started. The time for me, Athrun Zala, Celestial Being's Gundam Meister, to appear before the world with my Gundam, Aegis..."_

His thoughts were interrupted by his friend. A man with dark brown hair approached him. "What's with the serious face Athrun?"

"You know Kira; you are very laidback, considering this will be our first mission as Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters."

"I know that. This will by my first mission as well, together with my own Gundam."

Suddenly, an announcement was made to the crew of the whole ship. "This is Andrew Waltfeld, commander of the Eternal. To the crew of this ship, get ready for combat. This ship will commence with its first mission. Gundam Meisters, Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato, you are to be on standby in your Gundams. Veda will upload the mission details to your machine's cockpit. Everyone, this will be our first mission as Celestial Being. Over and out!"

At the ship's briefing room, Andrew was discussing battle plans with another young lady with pink hair. "Veda's instructions are simple. Perform an armed intervention within the Kingdom of Azadistan and the Republic of Kurdistan. However, Veda did not specify on the targets. What do you think Ms. Clyne?"

The pink-haired young lady simply smiled. She knew the answer after reading up on the history of the conflict between the two countries. "It is simple. The background to this conflict is religion and energy. We are unable to alter their beliefs, which is fine. However, we can tackle the other source of conflict, energy. Since the construction of the orbital space elevators, the nations which used to profit from the sale and purchase of oil and gas are now struggling with new ways to keep its economy alive. And since solar energy distribution is only available for nations which are under the power of the three blocs, smaller states had to cope with the remaining oil. Azadistan still has more oil reserves compared to Kurdistan, but politically both countries are instable. Based on the reports by our agents within the two countries, Kurdistan's government employs a number of mercenaries to fight for them. However, their armaments aren't as advanced as that of Azadistan. Azadistan's armed forces are equipped with an army of Anf mobile suits. This gives them the advantage in terms of weapons arsenal. However, politically, Azadistan is struggling with an administrative crisis. The Crown Princess of the Kingdom of Azadistan, Marina Ismail, is being condemned and criticised by the conservatives within the country. The conservatives believe that the reformists had kidnapped their spiritual leader. The reformists on the other hand demand that the Princess expel the conservatives and join one of the three power blocs."

Taking a sip from her drink, she continued, "So, Celestial Being's objectives for this mission would be: 1) Rescue the spiritual leader of the conservatives from whoever is holding him, this would keep the conservatives at bay, delaying a possible civil war within Azadistan itself. 2) Attack mobile suit forces which are still in combat in both countries. 3) Bombard crucial military supplies moving between the boundaries of both countries."

Andrew was impressed by her mission plan. "_As expected from someone chosen by Veda to be a strategist for Celestial Being."_

Kira and Athrun were both within their Gundam's cockpit. They were thoroughly analysing the mission plan that Ms. Clyne had sent to their Gundams. Athrun has been charged with the first phase of the plan, which was to find and rescue the conservatives' spiritual leader. The second phase of the plan would have Kira using his Gundam to disable and destroy all remaining forces which are still in combat, from both sides. The third and last phase of the mission would have both Kira and Athrun destroy military supply lines to cripple the efforts of continuing the war.

"Why do I get the hardest mission?" Athrun sighed, even with the intelligence provided by Veda, searching for one man within a whole city guarded by hostile mobile suits will not be easy.

Kira appeared on his screen, "Don't worry. You'll do fine. All of us were chosen by Veda to be Gundam Meisters. We've been given a responsibility. We need to carry that out." With that, Kira switched off his intercom line with Athrun.

"_Eternal, _this is Kira Yamato. Systems check, all green. GN Particle dispersion activated. Striker Pack, Aile Strike. Waiting for orders."

"_Eternal, _this is Athrun Zala. Mobile suit capabilities, all functioning. GN Particle dispersion switched to minimum. GN Drive functioning. Ready when you are."

"This is Andrew. All _Eternal _crew, we are surfacing above water! Set GN Particle dispersion to a maximum."

Slowly and steadily, the _Eternal _rose above the surface of the ocean.

"Gundam Meisters, all green. Transferring timing to Strike and Aegis."

"Kira Yamato, Strike, launching!"

"Athrun Zala, Aegis, going out!"

Both Gundams launched. Strike's impressive design is now seen by the whole world. Its GN Drive is between the docked Aile Striker Pack and Strike. Aegis looks striking with its red-themed colour.


	3. Chapter 3: The Changing World

Chapter 3: The Changing World

Athrun analysed the rest of the information in his Gundam en route to the mission. _"Although this isn't as important as the details of the mission, I need to understand the background to this whole conflict."_

Opening a direct link to Veda, an ability all of Celestial Being's Gundams possess, he read through the intelligence report gathered by various agents and compiled by Veda.

"_Based on Veda's information, the current conflict between the Kingdom of Azadistan and the Republic of Kurdistan had been ongoing for nearly a hundred years. The source of the conflict was religion and energy, with the latter being more dominant among soldiers of both sides. _

_Ever since the introduction of solar energy, the nations which used to profit and prosper from the oil and gas industry were ruined. Not only were these states sidelined, they were also left out to dry as other states consolidated themselves under the three power blocs. Azadistan, being the superior nation, tried to force its will on Kurdistan, going as far as a military invasion of Kurdish territories. Kurdistan on the other hand still has more oil reserves._

_However, both nations are politically instable. Internally, there is civil unrest within Azadistan. The country's government is headed by reformists and a modernist monarch, the Crown Princess of Azadistan, Marina Ismail. The Princess favours pacifist policies, in favour of talks, dialogue and negotiations rather than armed conflict. However, as a result of her attempts to modernise Azadistan, she came into conflict with the conservatives. The conservatives and reformists are constantly at each other's throats, with reformists in favour of allowing free trade, more international involvement and the modernisation of Azadistan. However, the conservatives vehemently disagree. They believe it's their righteous duty to ensure foreigners are not allowed into their country which they consider holy and sacred. They are very hostile to foreign ideas and concepts, and therefore directly reject the plans for Azadistan's modernisation. _

_However, currently, the conservatives are leader-less. Their spiritual leader, Rassa Massoud Rakhmadi, was kidnapped a few days ago during a sermon. Although most conservatives believe that the reformists were responsible, Celestial Being has solid intelligence it was not the reformists. Rather, Rakhmadi was kidnapped by mercenaries employed by the Kurdish government. The Kurdish government is hoping that by destabilising Azadistan's internal politics, they will have the upper hand in the conflict. As a means of avoiding suspicion, the mercenaries were ordered by their Kurdish masters to remain within Azadistan territory. Veda has pinpoint their exact location to a small village in Rewandiz, Azadistan. _

_Rakhmadi acted as a balance between the reformists and the conservatives. Although he himself is a conservative, however he refuses to let the conservatives further escalate tension and took it upon himself to lead the Conservative Party. Under his leadership, the conservatives kept their methods of demonstration as peaceful as possible. However, without him, the conservatives are now being led astray by opportunists and extremists within the movement. These people are twisting the thoughts of their followers, convincing them to forcefully overthrow the current government, or else God's judgement will be rained upon them. This contributed to the violent demonstrations happening within the capital, to the extent that the conservatives are now asserting that the current government has no right to rule. They are now advocating the forceful removal of the Reformist Party from Parliament and the abdication of the Crown Princess. In retaliation, the Reformists within Parliament are pressuring the Princess, Marina Ismail, to issue a statement condemning the conservatives. She refused._

_Militarily, both sides possess mobile suits which are inferior to that of the Union, the HRL and the AEU. Azadistan's Armed Forces, armed with an army of MSER-04 Anf mobile suits, which has thick armour plating, but its weapons are outdated compared to today's mobile suit specifications. Although it was created and mass-produced by the Human Reform League, but its performance lags behind that of the HRL's main standardised mobile suits which are more up to date. The Kurdish are terrible in comparison. Most of their mobile suits are Workloader units armed with machine guns and missile launchers. Although it does deal a certain degree of damage to the Anf units, however, it is tactical suicide to mobilise these units against the superior Anf mobile suits which possess thick armour."_

While he was so absorbed in reading the report, a warning appeared on his screen, - Within hostile territory-

~Rewandiz, Kingdom of Azadistan~

"Aegis, Athrun Zala. I have entered Azadistan airspace. Approximate location is Rewandiz. Heading to the target location provided by Veda."

Nearing the abovementioned village, Athrun detected multiple heat signatures. Zooming into the village, he saw a squadron of mobile suits. _"Hellion mobile suits?"_ Athrun ran the mobile suit features into Veda, wondering whether these mobile suits are AEU forces or mercenaries. Matching it to a private military company, PMC Trust, it confirmed Athrun's suspicions. _"So the mercenaries holding Rakhmadi hostage are private military contractors? I've heard of PMC Trust. Their ruthless tactics makes them one of the most-feared yet most-efficient contractors around." _

"_All of the mobile suits are patrolling and on guard. They seem to be protecting a building. Hopefully, that is where they're holding Rakhmadi."_

"Target location found. Hostile mobile suits sighted. Commencing with the first phase of the mission. Aegis, Engaging the enemy units."

Using Aegis's High Energy GN Beam Rifle, Athrun aimed carefully and shot down the enemy mobile suits one by one. Taken by surprise, the Hellion units quickly scrambled and flew towards the Aegis.

"Air combat eh?" Athrun simply smirked.

Transforming the Aegis into its Mobile Armour mode, Athrun activates the Scylla Energy Cannon and fires at the remaining enemy mobile suits.

By the time Athrun was finished with them, all of the Hellion units were scattered on the ground, although none were destroyed completely, all were immobilised.

"Heading towards target building."

Landing the Aegis gently in front of the building, Athrun jumped out of his cockpit and into the third floor. Quickly taking his gun, he shot three of the guards instantly. While they were writhing in pain, Athrun approached Rakhmadi. "Rakhmadi, Rassa Massoud Rakhmadi?"

"Yes, yes I am. Who are you?" The old man gave Athrun a suspicious glare.

"Now's not the time sir. Azadistan is falling apart. I'm here to rescue you and return you to the capital."

Complying, Rakhmadi followed Athrun and went into the Aegis's cockpit.

"Hold on, this will be a bit rough."

"GN Particles dispersion switched to maximum. Aegis, first phase of the mission is completed. Returning to the Eternal now."

Returning to the Eternal, Athrun placed Rakhmadi under the care of the Eternal's crew. He proceeded back to continue with the remaining mission.

"Athrun Zala, Aegis, heading out to proceed with the remaining mission."

~ Qamishli, Northern part of the Republic of Kurdistan~

"Strike, location Qamishli, North Kurdistan. Targets located. 30 Anf mobile suits, 45 workloader mobile suits, armed with machine guns and missile launchers. Proceeding to neutralise targets."

Using the Strike's High Energy GN Beam Rifle, they were simply target practice for Kira. And he's not even utilising all of Strike's weapon systems. With each passing second, multiple mobile suits had been disabled. Within less than fifteen minutes, all of the enemy mobile suits are either destroyed or are currently retreating. _"Mission accomplished."_

"Strike, targets have all been neutralised. Second phase, completed. Continuing with the last phase of the mission."

Kira headed to the designated rendezvous point for the last phase of the mission.

~Piranshahr, Azadistan area which borders Kurdistan~

Both arrived at the same time.

Unknown to the hundreds of trucks, lorries and vans moving in and out of the area, belonging to both Kurdish and Azadistan forces, the Gundams are getting ready to open fire.

"Strike, Commencing with the last phase of the mission"

"Aegis, Commencing with the last phase of the mission."

Both Gundams used their High Energy Beam Rifles and CIWS guns to destroy the targets. With each passing second, dozens of trucks and lorries were on fired or completely destroyed.

"Strike and Aegis, 98% confirmed annihilation. Enemy supply lines have been successfully severed. Last phase, completed. Mission completed. Returning to the Eternal." With that, both Gundams returned to their mothership.

~ On board the Eternal, within the briefing room ~

Lacus praised the performance of both Gundam Meisters on their first mission. "Congratulations to the both of you. You have completed the mission within the allocated time, and at a success rate of 98% for the last phase. Veda was right in choosing the both of you to be Gundam Meisters."

"What about Rakhmadi?" asked Kira.

"We handed him over to Celestial Being's Azadistan agents. They are sending him back to the capital as we speak. If my predictions are right, this will temporarily cool down the sentiments of the conservatives. For how long, I am not sure. You both can return to your quarters and rest. Maintenance and repairs of the Gundams will be handled by Eternal's team of mechanics and engineers. We shall monitor the situation in Azadistan as well as the actions of the Kurdish government. If necessary, we shall intervene again."

As Lacus exited the briefing room, a red haired girl entered. To Athrun's surprise, it was Meyrin, the person in charge of communications and radar on board the Eternal. "Hi Athrun. Good job out there, during your first mission..." She trailed off. Unsure of what to say next, she quickly asked Athrun, "Do you wanna come and eat with me at the cafeteria? I'm sure you must be exhausted..." Athrun was caught off guard by this question. But as a courtesy, he agrees. "Sure Meyrin. Let's go." Kira simply observed the two, giving Athrun a grin and thumbs up, to which he received a glare from Athrun.

"_Seems like everyone has a personal life except me... I'll just go back to the Freedom. It's my machine, my Gundam. I'll take care of it. Anyway, I need to submit a mission report to Veda." _With that, Kira left the briefing room and headed for the hangar.

~ The Terminal, Celestial Being ~

The Terminal is one of the many space colonies Celestial Being possesses. In addition to housing research and development data for Celestial Being, it is also one of the few space colonies which are allowed to participate in the creation of the Gundams.

Like most of Celestial Being's space colonies, its location is kept a secret from most members Celestial Being, even Observers and Meisters, to avoid potential leaks and treachery. Very few know of the existence of this, or any other colony. Most who do know of its existence will not divulge the information unless absolutely necessary.

However, the unique feature of the Terminal is that it has its own intelligence and reconnaissance teams, both in space and on earth. They are part of the bigger framework of Celestial Being's intelligence network.

Within the main hangar bay of the Terminal, Erica Simmons, Chief Engineer of the Terminal, was observing the modifications being made to the First Generation and Second Generation Gundams.

"_To be honest, I am puzzled as to why Veda would request that we update and rearm these old units. The First Gen and Second Gen suits were never meant to be officially used by Celestial Being; they were simply prototypes for the current Third Gen Gundams. We don't even have enough GN Drives to power the remaining Gundams here as all of them are now in use by the various Gundam Meisters and their Third Gen Gundams. I guess we'll just have to resort to installing GN Condensers on these suits in place of the GN Drives."_

~ Ptolemaios, briefing room ~

Sumeragi showed the crew recordings of Celestial Being's intervention in Azadistan.

Lasse was the first to speak, "So, the secondary team did quite well."

Setsuna simply stared into the distance, mumbling to himself incoherent words.

Allelujah spoke out as well, "At least the world now knows Celestial Being is really serious in eradicating war."

Tieria, with a smile, spoke out, "Aeolia Schenberg's plan is proceeding as planned. Now, all we have to do is continue with the mission plans Veda has laid out, and the world will surely change. Or rather, we will force them to change."

Then, the most mature Meister, Lockon, spoke, "The eradication of war. That is Celestial Being's aim. And it will be achieved with the Gundams."

Four hours later...

~ Office of JNN News, Tokyo Special Economic Zone ~

The offices were full of busy and dedicated journalists. The sounds multiple conversations echoed throughout the office halls, some in foreign languages.

Screens were lined up, showing journalists and reporters from various parts of the world. Multiple clocks were on the wall, showing the times of different countries.

Suddenly, a man who was on the phone exclaimed loudly, so loud, that everyone heard it, "What, Celestial Being intervened again?! Where? Azadistan and Kurdistan?! And it was two newer Gundams as well?! Both sides were attacked?!"

The office went dead beat silent. "Both sides were attacked" and "two newer Gundams" were the phrases on everyone's head. Some were wondering why they would attack both sides in a conflict. A young blonde woman, who is in charge of researching Celestial Being and Aeolia Schenberg, wondered to herself, _"Attacking both sides? Won't that cause everyone to hate them? Why? Aeolia Schenberg..." _

While she was deep in her thoughts, her boss, the Editor in Chief called her, "Hey Stellar, you're in charge of covering news of Celestial Being, right? I want you to do a reporting right away, now!"

Quickly, she picked up all her research papers and rushed to another room.

This time, the chief was yelling, "Everyone will be involved in the coverage of Celestial Being. I want a special news night for this. I want you to bring in intellectuals, professionals and politicians, soldiers, we'll interview them all! Do it!"

The office was back to normal again, with everyone rushing, hurrying about, and doing their assigned tasks.

3 Days later...

~ White House, Washington DC, USA, Union Territory ~

"Mr. President, it's an honour meeting you in person." A blonde man came up to the President and shook hands.

"So, you are our military's ace pilot eh, Graham Aker?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Please, take a sit."

"_President Jonathan Kennedy. Never have I dreamt of meeting the President." _Graham thought to himself_._

"Respectfully, Mr. President, may I know why I'm here?"

"You're here to explain your thoughts with regards to Celestial Being, Mr. Ace Pilot. Starting with what you saw with your own eyes during their first intervention as well as your opinion of them."

Smiling, Graham complied. "Very well, Mr. President. When I first encountered the Gundam, it was during the AEU's presentation of its newest solar-compatible mobile suit, the Enact. The first thing I noticed about these Gundams is that they release this light, or rather, particles. Although none, be it us, or the HRL, or the AEU have been able to confirm what those particles are. However, we do know that they are capable of jamming all forms of radio frequencies and communications. Upon landing in front of the Enact, it simply waited for an attack. When the Enact attempted to attack with a sonic blade, the Gundam quickly used its sword to cut off its hands, followed by three swift attacks which cut off both of its arms and head. And that's militarily speaking. With regards to the organisation, Celestial Being, I have mixed feelings with regards to their goals. Eradicating war by waging war? Isn't it contradictory? Somehow, I have a feeling that Celestial Being has ulterior motives, other goals that they are not revealing to us..."

Satisfied with Graham's reply, he asked one last question, "Do you think, on any levels, can our Flag Fighters compete with the Gundams' performance? I want your honest answer."

"Honestly, no. These Gundams, they are very versatile, more advanced, agile and simply powerful. There is no way our Flag Fighters, even with ace pilots, can compete with the Gundams."

Smiling, the President was very much satisfied with his answer. _"You're the perfect candidate."_

"I'm sure you've heard of my initiative to form the Union Anti-Gundam Team. It is now a formally and officially recognised mobile suit team within the Union military. You will be transferred to that team as its commander. And they're not using any of the standardised Union Flag units; they are assigned with customised Flag Fighters. Also assigned to the team, is your best friend and mentor, Professor Billy Katagiri and Professor Ralph Eifman. They will be responsible for tweaking and upgrading your team's mobile suits."

"This is a great honour, Mr. President. Thank you very much. I shall not fail you, Mr. President."

Shaking hands with the President, Graham left the room, ecstatic. _"I will face you one day, Gundam. Just you wait..."_

~ Bridge, Archangel, Tertiary Team, Celestial being, In Space ~

A woman with long dark brown hair was talking to her colleague, "So, the main and secondary teams have conducted their first armed intervention. I've got the feeling that Veda will give us a mission, we're next."

She looked a bit uneasy, but her friend re-assured her, "Look Murrue, even if we do get a mission from Veda, there's nothing to be worried about."

"I guess you're right, Natarle."

Barely a minute passed, and the main screen showed a mission from Veda. Immediately, she announced an emergency meeting in the briefing room. Before heading to the briefing room herself, she decided to return to her quarters to analyse the mission herself.

~ Briefing Room, Archangel ~

It was noisy; the ship's crew from the bridge as well as the mechanics and engineers from the hangar were there. However, four men stood amongst the crowd. All were together; a blonde man who looked disinterested with everything that's going on, another guy blonde guy was ruffling his friend's hair, who albeit having white hair all over, isn't old, as well as another guy with green hair, simply observing the childish behaviour around him.

Even as Murrue entered the briefing room, everyone was still goofing around. _"I swear, sometimes I feel like I'm in a kindergarten."_

It took Natarle's loud voice to get their attention, "Attention!"

Everyone immediately shut their mouths and kept quiet.

Murrue started the briefing, "Now, as you all know the main and secondary teams have conducted their first missions. Well, now it's our turn. Veda has assigned a mission to us. Based on the secondary team's intervention in Kurdistan and Azadistan, it has been confirmed the mercenaries employed by the Kurdish government are in fact PMC Trust. They are a source of conflict; they train soldiers, participate in wars, profit from wars and finally promote a culture of conflict. We shall sever this source of conflict once and for all: by striking at the heart of private military companies, the Republic of Moralia.

Established in the year 2284 AD, the Republic of Moralia is a member state of the AEU. 20% of its civilian-operated corporations and businesses are owned by PMC Trust, a major contributor to the stability and growth of the nation's economy. The nation also attracts investment from a variety of other private military contractors by providing incentives and benefits.

PMC Trust is a private military contractor based in Moralia, where its activities have continuously benefitted the local population. Its collective armed operatives form the functional mercenary equivalent of a standing army. Besides providing deployments of mercenaries, the company also provides services relating to the training of military personnel as well as the transport and development of weapons.

And lastly, the AEU itself is very active in the arms trade. It has been proven that the AEU has participated in arms deals with smaller countries, private military companies, and terrorists. Therefore, our intervention in Moralia will be to sever the sources of war there. We're not only intervening against PMC Trust, but also against the AEU's warmongering ways. Businesses, nations, individuals, all those who seek to promote or participate in wars shall face Celestial Being armed intervention, as well as the Gundams. In conclusion, our mission will consist of four phases: 1) An attack on all of PMC Trust's mobile suits. Ensure not even one is left standing. 2) An attack on the laboratories of PMC Trust responsible for the research and development of weapons and mobile suits. 3) Attack the local AEU military garrison. This is required, to send a direct message to the AEU that Celestial Being will not tolerate its actions. 4) Once Phase 3 is completed, wait for the enemy's response. If they surrender, then we shall leave the area and the mission is complete. If not, we shall engage what remaining forces they have.

To the Gundam Meisters here, Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule, Nicol Amalfi and Mu La Flaga, all of you are required to remain on standby within your Gundams. The actual mission plan itself will be sent to you later on. Ensure your Gundams have activated a direct connection to Veda. To the crew of the Archangel, this will be our first armed intervention. There is no room for mistakes. All of us were scouted and chosen by Veda, be it myself, as the tactical forecaster, or the Gundam Meisters, or the engineers and mechanics of Celestial Being. Good luck everyone."

With that, Murrue, accompanied by Natarle, left the briefing room.

Yzak seemed as annoyed as usual, "Jeez, why did we get the last mission? We could've been first... Instead those misfits from the main team were given the first mission. Damn them!"

Now, the other Meisters were getting annoyed. Yzak was bombarded by a barrage of insults, starting with La Flaga's "Shut the hell up white hair boy", and Nicol's serious warning "We're Gundam Meisters. Start acting like one", followed by Dearka's usual word, "Relax". After another round of trading insults, all the Meisters were on their way to the hangar bay.

As all of them entered their Gundams, all performed systems check on their Gundams.

"Impulse Gundam, analysing data, performing systems check. Weapons check, GN Beam Rifle, functioning. Silhouette Pack: Blast Silhouette. GN Particle dispersion, set at minimum. GN Drive functioning. Systems check complete, system all green." La Flaga finalised his systems check and reported back.

"Duel Gundam, confirming tactical data. Performing weapons check. Shiva Railgun, 5-Barrel GN Missile pod, High Energy GN Beam Rifle, CIWS, weapons check complete. All weapons fully functioning. Activating GN Drive. Setting GN Particle dispersion to minimum. GN Drive is stable. Systems check, all green." Isaac's done with his Gundam

"Buster Gundam, activating GN Drive. GN Particle dispersion steadily rising. GN Particle dispersion is stable, setting it to minimum. GN Drive, functioning properly. Performing systems check. GN Gun Launcher functioning properly. GN Buster Rifle, compatible. GN HILR Sniper Rifle, functioning. GN Anti-Armour Shotgun, compatible. 6-Barrel GN Missile Pod, fully loaded. Weapons check, complete. Systems check complete. Systems all green." And with that, Dearka completed inspecting his Gundam.

"Blitz Gundam, GN Drive, stable, particle dispersion set to a minimum. Conducting weapons check. GN Shield Trikeros, fully functioning. High Energy GN Beam Rifle, GN Lancer Dart, GN Beam Saber, all functioning. Weapons check complete, systems check complete. Systems all green." And with Nicol, finished calibrating his Gundam.

The Meisters remained on standby.

An announcement was made, "Gundam Meisters, transferring timing to you."

"Blast Impulse, Mu La Flaga, heading out!"

"Duel, Yzak Joule, heading for interception!"

"Buster, Dearka Elsman, launching!"

"Blitz, Nicol Amalfi, intervening!"

As the hatches of Archangel open, two of the Gundams launched first, followed by another two. La Flaga took charge of the team. "Listen up, this La Flaga. We'll have to perform atmospheric re-entry ourselves. Once nearing the Earth, activate GN Field."

All the Gundams were nearing the Earth. At the same time, all activated their GN Field, allowing them to perform atmospheric re-entry by themselves, a feature among mobile suits that only a Gundam is capable of.


	4. Chapter 4: International Negotiations

Chapter 4: International Negotiation

Upon re-entering Earth all Gundams headed for their designated targets.

Assigning his machine on Auto-Pilot, he read through the contents of the mission plan through Veda's network.

"_The mission has four phases: First Phase – An attack on all of PMC Trust's mobile suits. This mission is assigned to the Impulse and Buster. PMC Trust's MS Teams are scattered around Moralia, with a concentration of MS forces in the Northern part of the Republic. Second Phase – Attacking the laboratories of PMC Trust responsible for the research and development weapons and mobile suits. This phase will be handled by the Blitz and Duel. Once the first and second phase of the mission is completed, all four Gundams will meet at a designated rendezvous point, to proceed with the third phase of the mission. Third Phase – All Gundams will participate in an attack on the local AEU Military garrison based on Moralia, which is also used as the local Headquarters for the AEU'S military. Phase Four – Depending on the situation. Observe enemy movements on the ground. Should they mobilise more mobile suits to engage, then all Gundams are to destroy what remaining forces the Garrison has. Once that is accomplished, the mission is a success._

_Success, huh? In a war, nothing's guaranteed, not even success..."_

"Alright, listen up guys. This will be our first mission as Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters. Don't screw up, especially you Yzak. And more importantly, don't die."

~ Republic of Moralia airspace ~

The Impulse and Buster headed for their designated target location, Northern Moralia.

Reaching the target location, both Gundams were greeted by a barrage of attacks, including anti-air missiles, artillery shells and live rounds from Hellion units on the ground.

"Heads up Dearka, looks like the enemy has prepared a warm welcome for us. As expected of a private military company, always ready for a battle. Ninety mobile suits detected, all are AEU's Hellion units. Seems like they've altered the unit. Equipped with a chest plate and knee mounted missile pods. Blast Impulse, commencing with the first phase of the mission."

Both Gundams were able to dodge all the attacks, though most of them are not lethal. The advanced armour plating equipped on the Gundams made them quite tough against standard mobile suit attacks.

"I guess it's time I take things seriously. Buster, neutralising enemy mobile suits."

With that, Dearka pulled out Buster's GN HILR Sniper Rifle. Switching his Gundam to Auto-Pilot, he is able to concentrate on sniping the targets. Aiming properly, Buster engaged the enemy units with amazing perfection. In one shot, several Hellions were being destroyed. By the fifth shot, thirty-five of them were down.

La Flaga was impressed. _"You've got talent, kid. But I can't let an amateur like him beat me."_

Using all of the available ranged weapons he has, he activated the GN HELR Beam Cannon on Impulse's Blast Silhouette, as well as launching all of the GN Guided Missiles. The combination of both attacks proved to be deadly. In one shot, the Beam Cannon was able to completely destroy twenty mobile suits and several artillery units. The GN Guided Missile hit their targets with perfect accuracy; even units attempting to flee were hit. Multiple units of Hellions and mobile artillery had been destroyed by both Gundams within a matter of two minutes.

Barely a minute passed, and both Gundams stopped their barrage of attacks. Before them lies carnage of immobilised mobile suits, destroyed trucks and mobile artillery units, and retreating soldiers. Some have even abandoned their mobile suits and have resorted to running on foot, escaping the battle zone.

"_I'm getting out of here; I'm getting out of here!"_

"_Someone, get the medical teams, now. We've got many wounded!"_

"_What the hell just happened?!"_

Those were the words that can be heard from above. "This is La Flaga. Phase one of the mission is completed. Buster and Impulse, heading for the rendezvous point."

"_That was intense... And I've not even utilised all of the Blast Silhouette's weapons."_

Meanwhile, less than a mile away, the other two Gundams were carrying out their mission.

~ Research and Development Laboratory, PMC Trust ~

Both Gundams landed in front of a complex of buildings. Fortunately for them, the target buildings were unguarded as PMC's mobile suit forces had been annihilated by La Flaga and Dearka.

"Duel, Blitz, target building located. Commencing with the second phase of the mission."

Duel simply used its 5-Barrel GN Missile Pod, and launched GN Missiles on its targets. Blitz used its GN Lancer Darts which penetrated the building walls, and detonated upon impact. Less than thirty seconds and the second phase of the mission had been completed.

"Blitz, Duel, target building destroyed. Moving to rendezvous point to continue with the third phase of the mission."

Yzak wasn't satisfied with these types of missions. It made him feel under-used, his skills not utilised fully.

"_Veda should've given me a better mission than this..."_

~ Rendezvous Point, Local AEU Military Garrison ~

The Main Headquarters building is in chaos. None had expected Celestial Being to intervene this early on. In a secured strategic-planning facility underground, AEU military strategists are trying to come up with a plan to deal with the Gundams.

One man remarked confidently, "How about we concentrate all our forces on protecting this Headquarters? Surely Celestial Being's four Gundams are not able to launch a successful assault against over a hundred mobile suits. It would simply be a suicidal mission."

Another disagreed. "Wrong, sir. They've got multiple mobile suit capabilities. From the raw video data that PMC Trust sent us, one of the Gundams are equipped for long-ranged missions, another two has an arsenal of weapons imitating a battleship. It would be wrong for us to assume that we can overwhelm them with our technologically inferior mobile suits, even if they are superior in numbers."

One of his colleagues supported his statement, "Plus, the Gundams have abilities that surpass all mass-produced mobile suits. They have amazing agility, higher firepower and a limitless source of energy thanks to that unknown Gundam technology."

"We should call for reinforcements from other bases. Although the Gundams have a limitless source of energy, I am sure the pilots don't. We can easily keep them at bay while at the same time tiring the pilots, till it reaches a point where the Gundam pilots are unable to continue with their 'crusade'. And when that happens, it is our chance to counter-attack and capture at least one of those wretched mobile suits."

Before they could continue with their discussions, they were interrupted by loud alarms being sounded from the mobile suit hangars. A soldier reported, "Three mobile suits approaching! Based on the features, all of them are Gundams!"

"Scramble the mobile suit teams, all of them!"

Multiple mobile suit squadrons were being mobilised. However, before they could launch a counter-attack, three of their suits were destroyed in one shot, from a distance.

Buster stayed behind apparently, sniping the mobile suits from afar. "Commencing last phase of the mission."

However, this did not deter the rest of them. More mobile suits came out. But they were proven no match for the Gundams.

The remaining three Gundams engaged the rest of the enemy mobile suits, with covering fire from Buster. "Blast Impulse, La Flaga, destroying enemy mobile suits." Switching to close-combat, Blast Impulse took out two of its Defiant Beam Javelin and threw it towards a row of mobile suits, penetrating three units for each Javelin. Switching back to its ranged combat weapons system, Blast Impulse launched its remaining GN Guided Missiles and delivered a large beam blast from its Beam Cannon, both attacks rendered a quarter of the enemy's mobile suits immobilised.

The other two did a fine job in eliminating the remaining units. Having used its GN Lancer Darts earlier, the Blitz switched to its GN Beam Saber. Dodging enemy shots, it moved swiftly towards enemy lines and sliced each mobile suit in its way. Head, hands, legs, upper torso, lower torso, whatever parts it may be, the Beam Saber hit each mobile suit with a deadly impact. A Hellion attempted a surprise attack on the Blitz from behind, but it was a foolish attempt. Evading the shot from behind, the Blitz retaliated with three direct, accurate shots from its GN Beam Rifle, destroying the enemy mobile suit.

Yzak used every single weapon equipped on the Duel. He launched all remaining GN Missiles, while firing multiple shots from its GN Beam Rifle, Shiva railgun and CIWS, at the same time, throwing its Beam Saber at an incoming enemy unit, slicing it in half. Much of the enemy mobile suits were not spared of Yzak's attacks. A mobile suit attempting to flee had half of its body destroyed by two of the many GN Missiles launched. Enemy units attempting to even get near the Duel were obliterated.

Nicol and La Flaga were impressed by the Duel's performance.

"_This kid..."_

From afar, the Buster simply provided covering fire which wasn't even done seriously. Dearka knew the three of them could handle things on their own. Complaining in his cockpit, he was annoyed at Yzak, "Come on now Yzak, if you take out half of the enemy's mobile suits, what am I supposed to do?"

But Dearka saw an opening, when one mobile suit was fleeing the scene, heading straight towards the Buster's location. _"This will be easy." _Aiming carefully, taking a deep breath, as if preparing to fire from an actual Sniper rifle. Two shots were fired from the Buster's GN HILR Sniper Rifle. One penetrated the enemy's upper torso, and the other hit its left leg, causing the unit to blow up.

Fifteen minutes passed. All enemy mobile suits had been neutralised. Now, the Meisters simply waited for the enemy's response.

Within the underground planning facility, AEU military personnel were stunned, shocked. Every single one of their mobile suits was destroyed, and just within fifteen minutes.

"Within fifteen minutes...?"

"This is impossible."

"This isn't war, this is a one-sided massacre!"

"Our entire mobile suit force..."

The AEU strategists could barely comprehend what had just happened. There was utter silence among them. None dared to speak. They were defeated. And they knew it. One man shattered the silence, speaking out, regrettably, "We will have to surrender."

Shooting a white flare, that was confirmation for the Meisters of the enemy's surrender.

"La Flaga, Blast Impulse, mission accomplished."

With that, the Gundams all left the area for Celestial Being's secret hide out.

Three hours later...

~ Briefing Room, Ptolemaois ~

The four Meisters along with much of the crew were observing the video recording of Archangel's Gundam Meisters. Their first mission impressed most of them.

Lockon was the first to voice out his thoughts, "Really? Our engineers created another Gundam with accurate sniping capabilities? Buster... Huh, guess I have a competitor now, right Haro?"

The Orange Haro simply bounced around, "Competitor! Competitor!"

Sumeragi was the second to comment, "As expected of Archangel's Murrue Ramius, the strategy employed was a total annihilation of enemy forces, sending warnings to both the HRL and the Union with regards to actively participating in wars. With this, the world now knows that Celestial Being has ten units of Gundams. Something which I'm sure the world powers will think of before launching itself unnecessarily into a conflict."

The rest were quiet, some were in awe of how the other Meisters performed, some others doubtful.

A day later...

The world's response to Celestial Being's third intervention was mixed. The media and tabloids seek to profit financially from Celestial Being's intervention, by actively discussing and promoting these armed interventions, creating much hype among the civilian population of most countries.

Some considered Celestial Being's actions as absurd, borderline crazy in fact. Most leaders and politicians have condemned Celestial being for representing the biggest hypocrisy mankind has seen; seeking to eradicate war, through war. They have managed to rouse anti-Celestial Being sentiments, using it as a political tool to win power. However, Celestial Being shall not let itself be used and taken advantage of. Unbeknownst to many in power as well as their military counterparts, Celestial Being has powerful backers, financial contributors and supporters. It has a large network of intelligence gathering, more organised and better informed compared to the national intelligence of the three power blocs. And Celestial Being shall use these tools, if necessary, as part of its aim to eradicate war.

~ HRL Military HQ, Moscow, Russia, Human Reform League ~

Lt. General Smirnov, sitting comfortably in his office, was analysing the battle plans employed by Celestial Being in its latest armed intervention, AEU's Republic of Moralia as well as its economy which is highly dependent on PMC Trust, a private military contractor.

Smirnov pondered to himself, _"With this latest intervention, the number of Gundams employed by Celestial Being is now ten, and still, it is unknown whether they have more units. Two appeared during the AEU's presentation of its new Enact mobile suit, another two appeared at Pillar of Heaven, thwarting a major terrorist attack. When the declaration by Aeolia Schenberg was made, the world thought Celestial Being possessed only four of those machines. Apparently not. Two new Gundams appeared in Azadistan and Kurdistan, intervening in the local conflict which has ravaged the region for nearly a hundred years. And finally, to add it all up, four newer units have appeared._

_Based on the intelligence report we have received from our agents in Moralia, Celestial Being wanted to sever a source of conflict, private military contractors. Moralia's economy is highly dependent on military transactions, and most of its civilian corporations are in fact owned by the most influential and powerful military contractor in Moralia, PMC Trust. By doing so, they are effectively warning other countries that active participation, directly or indirectly, in wars shall not be tolerated and those who do so shall be the target of armed intervention. Be it individuals, corporations, or governments, whomever participates in activities of war shall be a target of Celestial Being._

_During its intervention in Moralia, Celestial Being utilised four new Gundams. Although our intelligence report with regards to these new units is unclear and unverified, it is our only source of information. Neither the Union nor the AEU are that friendly in sharing intelligence with us. Now, based on that report, these four new Gundams are of different types..."_

A beep from the intercom interrupted his thoughts. "Sir, it's the representatives from the Unitary Assembly. They would like to have a word with you."

"Send them in."

Three individuals entered the rather large and decorated office. The Lt. General gave a salute.

"Lt. General Smirnov, I am Aleksandr Andropov, Unitary Representative for Russia."

His colleagues introduced themselves as well, starting with the only female in the group, "Liu Li Hua, Member of the Unitary Assembly for China. Pleased to meet you."

Another man simply nodded in acknowledgement, "Dae Kim-Hyu, Unitary Representative for Korea."

"Please, have a seat Representatives."

The Russian was first to speak, "Lt. General, we're here to question you on your understanding of Celestial Being. Members of the Assembly are very anxious as to how our military is able to counter the threat of Celestial Being's armed interventions. We're here to ask for your opinion, veteran of the 4th Solar Wars, Wild Bear of Russia."

"From what I have observed, no country on Earth, be it us, or the Union, or the AEU, are able to counter Celestial Being, technologically that is. Celestial Being possesses mobile suit technology which is far superior compared to any of the mobile suits possessed by countries on Earth. Our Tieren units are no match for the Gundam's superior performance. And it's been proven that even the AEU's latest solar-powered mobile suit, the Enact, could not match the Gundams. However, there is a way of countering Celestial Being..."

The room was filled with silence as the representatives waited for Smirnov to continue.

"Capturing one of those machines."

"In doing so, we are able to analyse the various technology employed by Celestial Being in designing the Gundams. And furthermore, this can then be used to upgrade and enhance our fleet of mobile suits with Gundam technology."

One of the representatives questioned him further, "Lt. General, fighting them and surviving is already near impossible. But attempting to capture such a machine? That's a suicidal mission!"

Smirnov smiled, and answered confidently, "With the right tactics, we can."

They were speechless. Smirnov was, and still is a capable strategist. And as a veteran of the 4th Solar Wars, he knows very well the various tactics and strategies employed in battle.

~ Mobile Suit Warehouse and Development (MSWAD), Tokyo, Special Economic Jurisdiction, Japan ~

The Special Economic Jurisdiction of Japan is the only Union member state within proximity of the Human Reform League. The status given to Japan, as a Special Economic Jurisdiction, allows itself to conduct trade and business with member states from the HRL, the AEU or any other state without compromising its own position as a Union member state. As a result, Japan is capable of signing trade agreements as well as holding business negotiations which other Union member states are otherwise unable to.

Within the small but well-equipped Union military base in Tokyo, lies one of the most important components of the Union military, Tokyo's branch of MSWAD, responsible for the research and development of mobile suit technology for the Union military. A base filled with at least a hundred military personnel, mostly scientists and engineers, it is the most guarded Union base in Japan. With a constant military patrol, the Union military's standardised Flag mobile suit can be seen moving around the base.

In one of the warehouse, ten men were being rounded up for a briefing. A blonde man came up to address them. With a salute, silence filled the air. The blonde spoke up, "I am Graham Aker, your captain. You have all been chosen from various parts of the military to be part of the Anti-Gundam Investigative Squad, or more officially known as the United States of America 8th Independent Tactical Fighter Squadron. Our duty, as stated in our name, would be to conduct operations against Celestial Being. Everyone here will be assigned to a Customised version of our military's Flag mobile suit, known as Over Flag. For those who do not know, its official mobile suit designation is SVMS-01O Over Flag. Those who have questions with regards to mobile suits should see my colleagues, Professor Katagiri and Professor Ralph Eifman. Both of them will be in charge of mobile suit technology for the 8th Independent. You are dismissed."

And with that, Graham Aker left the briefing.

~ Wang Estate, Beijing, China, Human Reform League ~

A large compound consisting of a mansion, a large field as well as an underground facility, that is the Wang Estate. Headed by the young and beautiful Wang Liu Mei, who is also an Agent of Celestial Being, it is often visited by other agents of Celestial Being. A young wealthy socialite, she is able to move around and gather information without attracting much suspicion from the authorities, making her an invaluable asset to Celestial Being.

Within the large mansion, decorations of grandeur showed the extent of her wealth. Paintings worth millions were on display, various statues of deceased members of the family were erected in memory of their contributions made during their lifetime.

Behind closed doors however, meetings were held, with agents, backers and observers of Celestial Being. Currently, the young heiress was in discussions with two other people, a blonde female and long, red-haired man.

The red-haired man curiously asked, "So, Wang Liu Mei, why have you convened this meeting?"

Nodding towards both individuals, she explained the reasons, "Alejandro Corner, Cagalli Yula Athha, I'm sure both of you are aware of our recent intervention in Moralia. We have received multiple reports from our agents placed within the AEU government that they are planning on orchestrating a military exercise. This exercise will involve the AEU member states of Ireland, Britain and France. However, the real purpose of this military exercise is in fact to capture one of the Gundams. We have received similar reports from our agents in Union and HRL territories. All three power blocs are planning on capturing at least one of the Gundams. They have started preliminary talks with regards to holding a co-ordinated military exercise with all three blocs participating."

Sipping a cup of coffee, she continued, "Although Veda has not given out mission plans to any of the Meisters or the three ships, Veda has given missions to individual agents on Earth. Various agents of Celestial Being, including the three of us, are to infiltrate the military of all thee blocs and launch a campaign of misinformation."

Alejandro was smiling by now, "A campaign of misinformation?"

"Yes, a campaign of misinformation. We shall interact with high ranking officials of the three militaries and spread false information with regards to Celestial Being."

"With all due respect, Wang Liu Mei, I am simply an Observer of Celestial Being, not an Agent."

"Well, Mr. Corner, you should rejoice. Veda has decided to change your designation to an Agent."

"Very well, what are the specifics of this mission?"

Before Liu Mei could answer, the other agent, Cagalli, interrupted, "Hold on. Veda is giving us a mission? As far as I'm concerned, missions are carried out by the Meisters and their respective ships. Why are we involved?"

With a serious tone, Liu Mei answered her question, "We are in a position to conduct missions without attracting much suspicion. Alejandro is an Ambassador for the United Nations. You, Cagalli, are part of the Union Trade Delegation. And I'm a wealthy socialite, interacting with various men in power here in the HRL. Our positions allow us to conduct these missions perfectly. Surveillance, information gathering, counter-intelligence, that is what we do. We, Agents of Celestial Being."

"Well then. Have the information sent to my assistant, Ribbons Almark."

Looking at his watch briefly, he gave a smile to the two women and excused himself, "I need to get moving. After all, a UN Ambassador has a tight schedule."

With that, he exited the room and headed out of the mansion.

The two young women were still there however. "Cagalli, your mission is simple. All three power blocs are still trying to find out who is financing Celestial Being's activities. Your mission is to spread false information with regards to this. As a diplomat with the Union Trade Delegation, you are able to interact with many high level Union officials. Your mission will require you to convince Union officials that certain individuals, corporations and smaller countries are in fact backers of Celestial Being. Naturally, this is false. In doing so, this will avert their attention from investigating people with true links to Celestial Being, thus securing our widespread networks."

Cagalli seemed to gaze off into the distance once Liu Mei had finished her sentence, "For the eradication of war..."

This the fourth chapter. Hopefully you guys like it. Reviews are welcomed. If you like it, please keep on following the story and favourite it. Constructive criticism is much welcomed. Thanks for reading! Any questions, please don't hesitate to send me a message ^^


End file.
